My Ride to Remember
by Eclipse du Coeur
Summary: Sumakay ako ng jeep. Isang boring na byahe na naman pauwi. Okay lang, matutulog lang naman ako. Matutulog lang ako di ba? Bakit hindi ako natutulog ngayon? Teka nga, bakit ako nakatingin sa katabi ko? R&R


**A Ride to Remember**

By: **Eclipse Du Coeur**

Genre: Romance

Rating: K+

Set in the Phlippines

Oneshot

**This is a Gakuen Version. Check out Cardcaptor Sakura Version if you want.**

**Babala**: Ang istoryang inyong mababasa ay hango lamang sa kathang isip ng may akda. Binase ang ibang senaryo sa kantang Jeepney ni Yeng Constantino. Ang mga karakter na ginamit ay hindi pag-aari ng may-akda. Sa panaginip siguro, sa kanya. Asa pa siya.

**Summary:**

Sumakay ako ng jeep. Isang boring na byahe na naman pauwi. Okay lang, matutulog lang naman ako. Matutulog lang ako di ba? Bakit hindi ako natutulog ngayon? Teka nga, bakit ako nakatingin sa katabi ko?

* * *

><p><strong>Para sa mga marunong magtagalog, nangangarap matuto, barok magtagalog at hindi talaga marunong.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hotaru, ba-bye na. Dami kong gagawin sa bahay eh, sige ingat!" paalam ko habang kumakaway sa aking matalik na kaibigan. Well, para sa akin siya ang best friend ko, ewan ko lang sa kanya.<p>

Hay! Eto na naman tayo. Dumaan na naman ang isang buong araw. Ewan ko ba, para kasing napaka-boring nitong buhay ko. Para talaga. Walang thrill. In short, boring talaga.

Tumango lang siya. Ibig sabihin narinig niya ako. Tumalikod siya. Makaalis na nga talaga. Wala talaga kong mahihita dun.

Tumawid ako sa kabilang kalsada para makasakay sa jeep pauwi. Dumagdag pa ang 'to sa boring kong buhay. Kasi naman pag-upo mo pa lang, nakakaantok na. Oo, as in pagpikit na lang ang kulang. Pwera na lang kung may mga napakasobrang bait na pasahero na pilit magpapaabot ng pamasahe nila. Okay lang naman yun. Mabait naman ako. Sabi nila mabait daw ako. Ayun nga eh kaso imbis na magpasalamat, nakasimangot pa na parang alila ka. Hello? Kung may sarili lang sana akong kotse. Mamaya nga makabili.

Buti't hindi puno ang jeep. Pwede akong humilata. Haha, joke lang. Paborito kong umupo dito sa gitna. Well, napakaraming dahilan. Hindi ka masyadong magiging helper ng mga magpapaabot ng bayad kasi pwede kang magsleeping-beauty. Pwede ka ring magbasa kasi hindi maalog. Nalaman ko yan sa physics noh? Kaso lalabo mata mo pag nagbasa ka so matulog na lang talaga kasi hindi nga maalog. Kapag naman umuulan, hindi ka magaala-wetlook. Nakakatrauma kaya yung lahat ng sakay tuyo tapos ikaw parang bagong ligo. Marami na iyan. Hindi ko mabibilang sa daliri.

Sakto ako sa gitna! Perfect! Haha, para akong timang ah. Atleast kailangan komportable ako sa kalahating oras na byahe ko. Naghihintay pa ang jeep ng mga sasakay. Madalang lang naman ang alam kong taga-lugar namin na nag-aaral sa skul ko. Mabibilang ko sa buhok este daliri pala. Kilala ko pa nga sila. Isa na doon ang walang kamatayan kong crush. Dayo lang siya pero sa maikling panahong nakadaupang palad ko siya, para akong ibong hindi mapakali sa kahahanap ng pugad. Natsume Hyuuga. Isang japayuki este hapon na hindi ko malaman kung tao o isang nilalang na galing sa Mt. Olympus.

Nakapangalumbaba ako ng biglang lumaki ang mga mata ko. 'Omg!' tili ng puso kong nagwawala na. Paano ba naman eh eto at sumakay sa jeep na kinauupuan ko si Natsume! Dito! Sa jeep na ito! 'Okay, calm down Mikan. Everything would be fine. Anong fine? Kita mong parang magbabayad ka pa ng damage sa drayber at balak mo pang sirain ung sahig,' sigaw ko sa sarili ko.

Para akong yelo nang umupo siya sa tabi ko. Ang luwag ng jeep,bakit dito pa sa tabi ko? Sige, okay lang, huwag mong susubukang umalis. Mababatukan kita. Na-enjoy ko na eh. Sakto namang umandar na ang jeep. Huminga ako ng malalim. Binabawi ko na po ang sinabi kong boring ang pagsakay sa jeep. Kumakabog pa nga ang dibdib ko sa kaba. Pwede na akong pumunta ng heaven. Teka dito pa lang heaven na eh. Dito muna ako.

Napakaingay nung ibang estudyante sa bungad. Parang kanila ang jeep ah. Pero sige, go lang kayo, may sarili naman akong mundo dito eh. Basta ba walang pakialaman ah.

Nakakainggit yung magkasintahan sa harapan ko. Nakasandal pa iyong babae sa balikat nung lalaki. 'Close your eyes, Mikan Sakura. Hindi magandang tanawin yan. Baka magaya ka,' sabi ko sabay pikit. Pwede akong magkunwaring tulog tapos masasandal ako sa kanya. Okay yun kaso nakakahiya.

Napabuga ako ng hangin. Tiningnan ko ang ibang pasahero. Mukha namang gumagawa ng magaganda itong mga ito. Hindi ko kailangang masyadong maging alerto. Itong katabi ko na lang na ito ang dapat kong isipin. Siya lang. Sumimple ako ng tingin kay Natsume. Parang ang lalim ng iniisip. Seryoso ang mukha. Parang nakasemento na ang 'I don't care about you' expression sa kanya. Pero ang gwapo niya talaga. Ang gwapo niya talaga. Oo, cute siya. Cute talaga. Gets na?

Naninikip ang dibdib ko. Teka, inaatake ba 'ko? Naghyhyperventilate yata 'ko. Bigla siyang napatingin sa akin. Naramdaman ko agad na nag-init yung pisngi ko. Sumingkit ang singkit na niyang mata. Hindi ko alam kung matutuwa ako o matatawa. May pagkakaiba yun noh. Kung kanina kasi nasa langit ako, ngayon para akong nahulog sa langit pero kinuha ulit. Nakakahiyang nahuli niya akong nakatingin. Ngumiti na lang ako sabay baling ng lingon. Nakita ko pang muntik na siyang matawa pero pinigil niya. Sumeryoso ang mukha ko pero nagtatatalon talaga ako sa tuwa. Pwede na talaga akong kunin ng nasa taas. Super pwede na.

"Paso, Paso!" sigaw ng drayber. Napakagat-labi ako nang may nagsisakayan. Napilitan akong umusod sa kaliwa ko. Huli na nang naisip ko na nasa kanan ko nga pala si Natsume. Nakakahiya man pero dapat dumikit na lang ako. Naku naman, future Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga! Oh, bagay di ba?

May umupong babae sa gitna namin. Ayoko man, napasimangot ang mukha ko. Sayang! "Pasuyo naman," narinig kong sabi ng katabi ni Natsume. Napatingin ako. Inabot niya ang bayad at dahil nakabaling ako sa kanila, iniabot niya yung bayad sa akin. Nanginig yung kamay ko. Nahawakan niya ang kamay ko at nakatingin pa siya sa akin. Nanlalamig man, kinuha ko sa kanya sabay ngiti. Aba minsan lang iyon. Ang swerte ko naman. Bago ako bumaling sa kaliwa ko, nakita kong nakatitig siya sa akin. Imagination ko lang ba yun?

"Bayad daw po," sabay abot. Deretso na naman ang tingin ko pero sa gilid ng mata ko nararamdaman kong nakatingin pa rin siya sa akin. Naconscious tuloy ako. May pimple ba ako? Naku, baka naman pinagtatawanan na niya ako. Hindi ko tuloy maiwasang makagat ang labi ko.

Nakita kong inangat niya yung kamay niya at kumapit sa hawakan sa taas. Sumandal naman ako. Mahahalata niya akong nanginginig eh. Okay na toh. Konti na lang matutunaw na ako.

Huwag kang hihinto, manong drayber. Parang awa mo na ah. Hindi na ako papara. Teka, hindi pa pala ako nagbabayad. Kinuha ko ang wallet ko. Eight pesos ang regular na pamasahe kaso wala akong barya kaya buong bente pesos ang ibabayad ko. Pwede kong hindi na kunin ang sukli. Hindi na ako papara, manong. Huwag ka lang hihinto. Kahit saan pa mapunta.

Iaabot ko na sana ang bayad ko nang may pumigil sa kamay ko. Napatingin ako sa may-ari. "Eto na lang Polka," narinig kong tanong niya. Kumunot ang noo ko. Polka? Tumingin ako sa kaya. Aba't! Nakangisi ang gwapo. Bigla akong namula. Oh my goodness! Wag mo sabihing... ang mahinang tawa niya ang kumumpirma sa hinala ko. "Salamat pangit!" galit kong bulong. Oo binulong ko lang. Ako pa, kaya ko iyon.

"Punta ko sa inyo bukas. Sabay tayo," narinig kong sabi niya. Kumunot ulit ang noo ko. Tsk, tatanda ako ng wala sa oras niyan eh. Nakapikit na siya ng malingon ako. Wala na siyang sinabing iba. Iyon lang. Teka! Ibig sabihin alam niya kung saan ako nakatira? Nakita na niya ko dati?

Nakagat ko labi ko. Eh paano ba naman, gusto kong magwala sa kilig. Kinikilig ako. Kinikilig ako ng sobra.

Magsasalita sana ako nang pumara siya. Napalunok ako. Nanlumo. Bumagsak ang mundo sa balikat ko. Katapusan na ng mundo.

"Bukas na lang, Polka," tumitig siya sandali. Nabuo ulit ang mundo ko. Napakabilis lang. Napakabilis ko ring ngumiti. Nakaplaster na ang ngiti sa mukha ko. May iniabot siyang maliit na papel sa akin.

Nang makababa siya, sumaludo pa. Napakaway tuloy ako. Binuksan ko ang papel. Abot tenga na ang ngiti ko. I-text ko daw siya.

* * *

><p>Hahahahahahahahaha! Wala lang!<p>

Pagpasensyahan na po. **Review** ka naman kung nabasa mo 'to at nakarating ka dito. Sabihin mo kung ano ang nasa loob mo kung pangit ba, pwede nang itapon sa basurahan, pambalot ng tinapa pantapal sa butas ng kaldero o pangpalipas oras. Kahit ano. Utang na loob ko sa iyo yun. Salamat!


End file.
